Ms. Sunhatt
'Carol Jane Hill '(Maiden name Sunhatt, known as Ms.Sunhatt, Born February 6, 1976) is the second current acting railway controller of the Arlenville Joint Railway along side General Hill, known comonly as Mr. Hill. Biogrpaphy Carol comes from a rich family that owned the Caroline car company, prior to the rise of the car company in 1915 the Sunhatt family became rich of off manufacturing Sun hats. Prior to this, the Sunahatt family were royalty hundreds of years before. Despite growing up rich, Carol was never spoiled and she appreciated everything she had (since she was raised that way). She was born in London but moved to DC in the United States around her early teenage years, there she met Hank for the first time, their families met and they got along well. Carol's Family also had a private steam engine, because of this, Carol loved trains from a young age, she read The Railway Series and her mother often took her to railway museums. Her father, an experienced steam and diesel engine driver and a sucsessful entrepreneur, often let her rid in the cab of their private engine. Carol finnished school in America and moved back to London. There, she had many jobs. She was the regional manager of Caroline Car Company for afew years until she later became a public school teacher. After the school she worked at closed down she lived fine of her families money alone and decided to help her sister run Caroline Clothing (Started of as the Sunhat company). When the opertuniety arose for her to be manager at the railway museum she once loved as a child she jumped at the opertunity. She and her father ran the museum for many years and Carol took care of the engines. In 2015, Carol left London for a new life in Arlenville, and it turns out a job was open for a second acting controller. She took the job and turned out her old boyfriend, Mr. Hill, was the controller. Carol dated Hank again for 3 more years until in 2018 they got married and Carol entered the public eye as the second acting controller. Carol has a motherly relationship with her engines, and all the engines respect her as such. Personality Carol is classy but sweet at nature, though she isn't egotistical. She is caring, kind, intelligent and friendly. At times she can be prone to be easily angered and restless. However, she still keeps a level head about things and always tries to be serious but friendly. Like her husband, she has a sense of humor, she loves hank for who he is and how silly he can be. However, at times, Carol has been known to grow tired of Hank's cartoony antics. However, despite this, Carol loves Hank dearly. Attire Carol was never depicted in color throughout TAOTPS. When she was first introduced she had a white boy and white dress shirt with black pants. more often than not the dress shirt was untucked. Later on, she would instead wear a sunhat to reflect her family's company, her shirt also changed to a green color for abit till finally staying purple in the long run. Carol wears large boots much like her husband. Carol is thin and slender in appearence. Trivia * She is the second female human character in TAOTPS besides Lily Stone. * Her orginal introduction episode is completely uncanon. * Mr. Hill doesn't have a favorite engine, Carol is the same, however Carol does infact identify with Yuri and Vanessa since she sees alot of herself in them. * Ms. Sunhatt is currently the only main female human character in TAOTPS not counting Yuri. * Her last name is spelled "Sunhatt", this is a refference to Sir Topham ''Hatt's ''last name an and how its spelled with two t's instead of one t. * In the second and third series, Her first name was unclear. After TAOTPS ended, SplatterPatter64 comfirmed it was "Carol Jane Sunahatt". * Carol has a disliking towards the other controller's wives, she has abad relationship with Madame Margret. In general, she has a bad relationship with most women, she has a rivalry with The Duchess of Boxford for almost all of her life. * Carol has never met Lady Hatt.